Propósito
by Ada Rosenvinge
Summary: Por que Gin Ichimaru nunca había tenido ningún objetivo en la vida. Pero un día, cambió radicalmente de opinión. Ahora si que tenía un Propósito por el cual luchar hasta dar su existencia. Matsumoto Rangiku.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Este fic no es con ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Algo de OoC & Spoilers del Manga.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

_**• **__**Propósito • **_

_**

* * *

**_

Las noches, para él, siempre habían sido frías.

Congeladas y sin algo o _alguien _cálido que le protegiese. Evitando cualquier muestra de debilidad que le hiciese perder la vida. Deslizándose, siendo lo más sutil posible. No tenía una existencia buena o agradable. No le importaba en lo mínimo si se pasaba la vida entera haciendo lo mismo, teniendo la monótona y peligrosa rutina de sobrevivir. Si, Gin Ichimaru simplemente lo hacía para continuar un día más respirando. Ninguna aspiración o meta que perseguir. No había nada que le hiciese sentir realmente vivo o dichoso de estarlo. De no estarlo, le ahorraría muchas calamidades a sí mismo y al mundo, pero tan _prudente_ decisión habría requerido un mínimo de generosidad innata y Gin no la poseía.

Elegía la vida por pura obstinación de encontrar algo mejor al día siguiente.

Hasta que la conoció. Pudo combatir la soledad y la mala vida con ella, con Matsumoto Rangiku. Se conocieron a tal grado, que eran inseparables y luchaban hombro a hombro por sobrevivir. Por eso, cuando vio a esos malditos shinigamis casi arrancarle la vida a Matsumoto, su corazón sintió un mortal golpe. Y más, cuando vio la satisfacción que se regodeaba en los rostros de cada uno de ellos. En especial, en la del shinigami alto y de lentes gruesos. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era el jefe, ya que los demás parecían rendirle un especial respeto.

Gin quería que pagaran por ello. Y en esos momentos, tuvo una idea. Oh, si. Pagarían tan caro, que ni sus vidas serían suficientes para saldar la deuda que habían contraído con Matsumoto Rangiku y Gin Ichimaru.

Cuando la chica pudo restablecerse, se dio cuenta de que debía de comenzar con el plan. Se fue alejando de las áreas pobres de Rukongai y se acercaba mucho más hacia la Sociedad de Almas. Después de varias semanas, reflexionando y afinando varios detalles, concretó completamente su idea. Entonces entendió finalmente lo que debía hacer.

Si quería vengarse de los shinigamis, tenía que volverse uno.

Cuando volvió al lado de su querida amiga, le sorprendió mucho lo que observó en ella. A pesar de haberse recuperado del ataque, Rangiku se veía débil y decaída. Aparte… La expresión de su rostro no mejoró mucho la opinión de Gin. Sus ojos, de un color azul cielo tan profundo y claro a la vez; estaban opacados. No había ningún brillo en su mirada, pero lo que si encontró, fueron _lágrimas_.

Y eso le enfureció mucho. Comprendió que debía empezar el plan, desde ese mismo momento.

—¡Gin! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido, tonto? —reclamó un poco molesta la rubia—. Espera… ¡Esa es la ropa de un shinigami! Pero… ¿De dónde la conseguiste?

—Ya tomé mi decisión —respondió cortante y gélidamente ante la sorprendida Matsumoto—. Me convertiré en Shinigami.

Rangiku no podía creerlo. Ichimaru podía leerlo en su mirada azulada, dilatada e incrédula. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Era por el bien de ambos, y más que nada, por el bien de ésta.

—¿Lo recuerdas, Rangiku? Cuando nos conocimos, te lo dije. Que yo no tenía ningún deseo de sobresalir de entre todas las almas del Rukongai. Pero ahora… Ahora si que tengo un _**propósito**_ por el cual luchar hasta dar mi último aliento —susurró levemente y dirigió su mirada hacia la blanca nieve que los rodeaba.

La nieve que había estado con ellos, desde el primer día que se conocieron, aún seguía a su lado. Y al parecer, sería la que los despediría.

Se sentía como un maldito traidor, como una de esas víboras que hacen lo mejor que les conviene para sobrevivir, incluso, cambiar de piel o de _personalidad_. Pero él tenía una muy buena excusa por hacer lo que hacía. Era, simplemente, _Ella._

—Seré un Shinigami y cambiaré las cosas —continuó diciendo sus intenciones, con voz segura y fuerte —. Y así terminarán… Sin que Rangiku tenga que llorar —terminó de contárselo, mientras una extraña mueca se hacía presente en su rostro; cubierto de sangre ajena.

Y así, fue como terminaron los buenos momentos en el Rukongai, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la Sociedad de Almas, sin un ápice de titubeo o duda en su corazón. Él estaba decidido a cumplir ese nuevo propósito, que le infundía ánimos y valentía a toda su persona.

* * *

Al presentarse ante Aizen, lo reconoció instantáneamente como el bastardo que había lastimado a Matsumoto en el pasado. Por lo que se presentó ante él, como se había sentido al abandonar a su amiga, como una repulsiva y fría víbora.

Y es que, es en lo que se convertiría en un futuro, para poder completar exitosamente su objetivo.

Siempre estuvo tras las sombras, sin dar nunca una opinión concreta y con esa mueca rara en su cara, inflexible e imposible de comprender todo lo que realmente decía. Cuando supo las verdaderas intenciones de Aizen Sōsuke, se unió a él, no por camaradería o amistad…

Era por que ya había llegado el momento exacto en el cual comenzar su _**propósito**_ de toda la vida.

Veía, analizaba y callaba ante todo lo que hacía el ex Capitán Aizen. Cuántas almas morían por la desmedida ambición de éste, y de cómo los inocentes y buenos, caían corruptos ante sus garras; como él. Cuando por fin consiguió el _Hougyoku_, entendió que debía darse prisa, o no podría tener éxito en su misión.

En el momento en que ambos pisaron Karakura, para lograr construir La Llave del Rey, supo que era su última oportunidad para conseguirlo. Pero cuando vio a Rangiku interponerse, no pudo más. Tenía que hacerlo inmediatamente, o el remordimiento le carcomería el corazón en esos momentos.

_T_antos sentimientos encontrados, fueron tan fuertes sobre él, que lo único que pudo hacer… Fue dejar a Matsumoto semi-inconsciente. Con un golpe rápido y leve. Él siempre había preferido el dolor a la nada, ante todo.

Cuando se enfrentó a Aizen, estaba más que listo. Toda una vida preparándose para ese gran momento. Una batalla rápida, en la que Gin le restregó en la cara lo mucho que había deseado haberle hecho eso desde que lo conoció. Una lucha muy igualitaria, donde ambos se defendían perfectamente hasta que Gin pareció vencerle momentáneamente. Sacó el _Hougyoku_ del interior de Sōsuke, pensando en que todo había acabado por fin.

Pero el ex Capitán se levantó de su pequeña derrota. Y se dirigió hacia él, dispuesto a asesinarlo lenta y dolorosamente. Sin poder evitarlo, Aizen arrancó velozmente su brazo y una sonrisa de desdén se hizo presente en su rostro.

—Gracias, Gin —sorpresivamente, le daba las gracias, lo cual le retorcía las entrañas de odio—. Gracias a tus esfuerzos, finalmente he alcanzado una existencia que sobrepasa a la de un Shinigami y a la de un Hollow.

Eso le dolía mucho más que la pérdida de su brazo o de las graves heridas de su cuerpo. Le molestaba tanto haber ayudado a ese bastardo en su plan. Y se sentía ofendido, un perdedor.

_**No había podido lograrlo…**_

Todo el plan de una vida se había desmoronado. Su existencia ya había perdido el valor que antes tenía. Ahora no suponía ningún esfuerzo el sobrevivir y seguir adelante. A excepción, de Matsumoto. Por ella, seguiría dando su vida.

Escuchó un leve gemido de dolor, que pronunciaba su nombre. Esa voz adornada de pesar, no podía ser de otra persona que de Rangiku, lo cual lo ponía triste y contento a la vez.

—Rangiku, no resultó. Al final no pude recuperar lo que te habían quitado —los gritos de pena y sufrimiento, se hacían más sonoros en sus oídos aturdidos por el dolor, ella se sentía mal… Por _su culpa_—. Me alegra poder decir que lo siento —finalmente pudo disculparse y redimirse ante ella.

Las cálidas lágrimas femeninas caían sobre su pecho, lo sentía confortante, como un consuelo ante su derrota.

A Gin Ichimaru no le importaba verse como un desgraciado traidor y criminal ante las demás personas. Sólo pedía el perdón de Rangiku, era la única importante para él.

Y es que, como único _**propósito **_que tenía Gin… Era proteger la alegría y felicidad de Rangiku, la persona que había cambiado su vida.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

**N/A:**

Una relación tan profunda como extraña. Los diversos motivos que llevaron a una traición aparente y una redención llena de arrepentimiento y comprensión. Esto es el GinRan.

Sí, ante los hechos que observé en el manga, vi que Gin había hecho todo por su _mejor amiga_. Un personaje con sentimientos tan enigmáticos, que merece ser reconocido.

Esperando que haya sido de su agrado.

_See you Around…~_


End file.
